122311-free-trial-to-level-4930
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- IMO, this should be changed to level 35, not because of anything particular of giving players more content, but because Whitevale is RIDICULOUSLY poorly designed. Cutting players off at level 20 only to have them comeback to the god awful leveling zone that is Whitevale, is a really stupid idea. Level 25 for hoverboards, and level 33ish for Farside, that low gravity zone is amazingly fun to play with, and ending players on that note and letting them go into the much smoother playing zones like Wilderrun, and Malgrave into Grimvault gives a far better reintroduction into the game, instead of cutting them off infront of the worst leveling zone in the game. The problem is Whitevale, and the ridiculously irritating zone design that it is. Cutting players off before that, then letting them come back to whitevale would play out with an experience of "they put the best of the game in the first 20 levels to make us buy it." Players would feel screwed over. If it weren't for whitevale being so awful, the sure level 20 is a good point, but with with whitevale the way it is? Cutting off at level 20 to let players comeback to that is a bad idea. "I came back to this?" End the players on a fun note, let them end their free trial wanting more, not coming back to a mindnumbingly "can't wait for this to be over" zone. Landing Site Bravo on Farside is amazingly fun to play though, that's where the best point is to cut the leveling off IMO. | |} ---- ---- Whitevale really is that bad, especially if you've played other MMORPGs before really getting into WildStar. I didn't realize how bad WildStar's Questing and map tracking systems were until I went and played a game that did it far better than WildStar. It's one of those things where you become complacent and if you don't know any better, you won't know the difference. It's like WildStar's combat system. Amazing right? Mobility, telegraphs, action hotkeys, its bloody fantastic, go back to a Tab Target, and its like....ugh boooooring! right? same concept. Whitevale blows, I think it needs an entire rework. IMO Whitevale is the worst MMORPG zone I can think of that I have ever come across in my decade of playing MMOs. | |} ---- That's your opinion. I found Whitevale to be awesome for leveling and I actually loved spending time there. | |} ---- Most of the people that I speak too in game about it agree with me, so it's not an isolated opinion. Plus the level 21~28 hump is ridiculous, the game drags ass so hard and then picks up again after level 28. | |} ---- Still an opinion nonetheless. I can also bring in "most of the people" I speak too. | |} ---- The leveling hump from 21~28 is really just not a good idea to reintroduce a player too in the first place, I don't know why carbine designed their game around such a leveling curve. | |} ---- I have no idea what you're even trying to explain with this "leveling hump" | |} ---- I explained it in my previous post. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Nothing is, or ever will be worse than Silithus. Whitevale is fine, some of the quests could do with some more tuning downwards of the amount of kill/collects needed but overall it really isn't a bad zone and it doesn't take that long. The zone has good stories with lots of diversity in the storylines. Themok hold is one of my favorite places in the game. I would do Whitevale another dozen times before I would do Galeras again. | |} ---- In warcraft? That zone wasn't too bad, I remember going through there. The thing that bothered me about silithus was that reputation thing and the zone was poorly optimized when I went through it. Whitevale.... I avoid like the plague. When I had to go back and max my soldier path, I skipped whitevale. "nope screw that place" One major problem really is that WildStar's map and quest tracker system is so poorly constructed. WoW's is at least managable, although wow tends to have an issue of "I need to look everything up on WoWhead." Western MMOs tend to have really poor quest tracker and map systems. | |} ---- ---- So did I. I'm usually looking forward to that Ikthian area. | |} ---- Me too! For me it's one of the most fun and....HOVERBOARDS!!! :D | |} ---- Sorry, liking Whitevale is not allowed. The place is supposed to be terrible. Chillia is gonne kill me.... | |} ---- LOL! Shouldn't that be 'Chillia's gonna kill me again'?? :D | |} ---- ---- Probably :D | |} ---- ---- Redmoon Marauder :) *Throws Snowballs at Lopp Children* :ph34r: | |} ---- ---- ---- Just as a note here, the free trials are now 10 days. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----